A second keyblade!
by AnImE-and-kRiSsY
Summary: Sora meets a strange young girl who has the power to weild the keyblade. Will he end up kissing her, or killing her.
1. The Nightmare come true

Okay. This is my first time writing fan fiction. I want you to read this and review me if you want more! I do not own any KH characters, but yuriko.

­­­­­­­­

Soras POV finally, im back on the island and im back with kairi. It's been a year since ive sealed all of the world's keyholes and defeated ansem. The heartless have all been destroyed. Thank goodness. The weird thing is, I can't seem to summon the keyblade back to my grasp. It's like it dissapeared?and I still have to find riku. Oh well, at least everything's back to normal. YAWN, I think i'll get some sleep...sora quietly drifts off to sleep, not knowing the horrors that await him in his dreams.

Soras Dream "AHHHHH" there was a girls scream coming from somewhere in the dark room that he is in.

At the end there is a weird green light. Suddenly sora starts to run towards it, when he gets close enough to see it, he sees that it is a girl, she has brown eyes and jetblack hair. her outfit looks like something that he would wear. He then hears a beautiful song.

.(begin song)

As time drifts by upon wings of white.

your time here is short, theres no place to hide..

.I hear your voice calling out to me.

dont run a way, this is not a dream

I'll follow you till death do us part,

as my tears fall for you. I feel the stop of my heart..

.(endsong)

It has an erie beat to it, but it is still beautiful.

Sora slowly walks up to the girl, her eyes are closed. "who are you?"

Suddenly, her eyes fly open, you gasp.

for in her right hand is a keyblade. girl talking" The one who is his son will come back for his revenge upon the one called sora."

There was a flash and there was another keyblade, it called out for sora to take it, so he did. he felt unbeleavable power, much more power than his last keyblade could hold.

"SORA! Wake up right now"

sora was gently shaken awake by his friend kairi. "sora! where did you get that. oh no. don't tell me its happening again."

What are you talking aout kairi?"

she couldnt speak. all she did was stare at what he was holding in his right hand. A Keyblade!

"SORA, look out behind you."

But it was too late. Two black hands wrapped themselves around his chest. He turned around to face a dark void.

"Crap, it's the darkness, Kairi, RUN!"

As kairi Ran, sora was slowly pulled into the darkness. But before it could completely consume him, he pulled out his keyblade and sliced at its vital points. It dropped him, and he realized that it was the same dark room from his dream.

"AHHHH" There was the scream. remembering the light, he turned around saw it. He started to run towards it.

When he finally arrived, the scene was different from the one in his dream. He saw the same girl, but this time, she was fighting off heartless with her keyblade.

"look out behind you!" Sora rushed out towards the girl and stopped a heartless from attacking her from behind.

"You have a keyblade too?" is what the girl said when she saw Sora, or rather his keyblade.

"I would have preferred Thank you."

"oh, sorry." sora saw her blush. you both fought the heartless side by side until they were all destroyed.

"Why are the heartless back, and why do you have a keyblade!"Sora demanded.

"I might tell you if you asked a little nicer."

"Im sorry, but I was the one who sealed up the heartless in the first place."

"REALLY! I herd stories about. you must be sora, omg you are like my Idol!"

sora blushed and said "Thx, hehe"

The two of them started talking. He soon found out that ansem had a son, and he wanted revenge. His son's name is Kisho and he set the heartless free in this world again.

"What's your name?"

"oh, Oops, we were talking this whole time and you dont even know my name, its Yuriko"

"How did you get here?"

"Oh, I was sleeping and then I had this weird dream. I was running down a dark hall towards a green light, it is my fave color after all, and then when I reached it, I touched it and got sucked into it. Then a keyblade appeared before me, so I took it. I dont remember anything after that, I just woke up and something grabbed me and threw me in the dark corridor, I immediately noticed that it was the same one from my dream, so I ran towards the light and this time there were heartless, I remembered that I was given a keyblade in my dream, so I thought about it and then POOF it was in my hand. Then I started fighting the damned things and then you showed up."

"you must have a pure heart."

"Yea, I guess I do."

While you two are chatting, you're unknown of the person coming up from behind you.

"HAVING FUN"

you and Yuriko turn a round to see...

DUN DUN DUN


	2. The beginning, and Yuriko's new master:

Ok. Im copying this from my quizilla page. Please review and give me some constructive criticism. The chapters will be longer when I start actually writing the rest of the story. I've only got a couple chaps done, and half a page on is a full page on quizilla.

"HAVING FUN."

Sora and Yuriko turn around to see...

Kisho(bet u didnt c that coming)lol

Two heartless appeared out of nowhere, and grabed them both, holding their hands behind them, so there keyblades were out of use.

(kisho's words are in CAPITALS)

"HA, I FINALLY FOUND YOU SORA."

Kisho slowly put a knife to soras neck.

"NOW I WANT YOU TO BEG FOR MERCEY."

"Never, your father deserved what he got."

"DONT SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME YOU WRETCH."

He held the knife high over soras head.

_oh no, im going to die_!

Sora closed his eyes waiting for pain to consume him, But it didnt. He slowly opened them, and saw that Yuriko had taken the wound in her arm. and she was still fighting.

"Yuriko!"

Her eyes were tearing as she looked at sora.

"Master Sora, you have to run, I promised to protect you, and I will not go back on it now."

"But Yuriko I..." sora was cut off.

"Go now! your staying here will only put us both in danger. I will come find you, I promise."

With that said, Sora cut a time slip with his keyblade, and then walked into it with one last quick glance at the battle. Yoriko sure could take a punch.

:..UNKNOWN PLACE..:

"Sora Wake up." _That's a familiar voice, wait no it couldn't be_

Sora slowly opened his eyes

yes I was Right

"Riku! I found you."

"Well, actually sora, i found you."

"Oh, haha, i guess your right."

Sora slowly remembered Yuriko.

"Oh no! Yuriko."

"Who?"

"She is the one who saved me from kisho."

"Wait, who's kisho"

Sora started telling Riku about everything that happened from when kairi was there, to the part that he left in the darkness thing.

"Kairi! How is she doing?"

"She misses you alot, I promised I'd Bring you back, and I guess I can now!"

Suddenly there was another time portal, Riku grabbed his sword and jumped in front of sora, protecting him.

Yuriko slowly staggered out of it, and fell on the ground

"He got away..." Her Voice faded as she passed out.

She was beaten up pretty badly.

"Yuriko, she's alive!"

Sora tried to get up, But was too weak form using so much power on the keyblade portal thing.

"Stay there." Riku threatened.

He gently picked yuriko up and took her into the next room. He layed her down on his bed. It was the only place he could put her. He then treated her wounds and left the room.

"Hows, Yuriko!"

"Calm sown sora, she's just sleeping. You should get some rest to."

With that, Riku layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

Sora fell asleep shortly after him.

_:..Around 2:00am..:_

"CRASH"

"What?" Riku jumped out of bed, his sword out.

He looked around the room and saw nothing. being very quiet, he walked silently over to the door to the next room, and slowly looked inside, hearing a deep voice. He stood there and listened.

"SO YOU'RE THE PROTECTOR OF THE KEYBLADE MASTER."

"You couldn't be any more right."

Yuriko's thoughts_I have to get my key blade, concentrate. It worked_!

Rikus POV

Im standing here at the door, watching and listening to there conversation, at least sora's still asleep!

"WOAH! she has a keyblade".

Normal POV

"Back off, or i'll kill you, I will never allow you to kill master sora!"

Riku's Thoughts_Master, why did she call him, master?_

"OH NO YOU WONT, YOUR MUCH TOO WEAK FROM OUR LAST BATTLE."

Yuriko's Thoughts_oh no! hes right_.

Kisho roughly wrapped his arms around yurikos waist. He pulled her face close to his.

"HOW ABOUT A GOOD BYE KISS."

"Get away from me." But yuriko was too weak to push him off. Just when Kisho's lips were about to touch Yuriko's, Riku jumped in.

"Dont touch her!"

"SHUTE, I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU LATER"

Kisho cut a time portal and went through it.

Yuriko was lying on the floor hurt.

"Are you o-k."

Riku ran over and picked her up, and held her in his arms. She looked up at him with her beautiful Brown eyes and said," Thank you, I owe you my life."

Riku blushed, but then tried to hide it. He layed her back on the bed.

"umm...uh...your welcome, but you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do, I know! I'll protect you too, What is your name?"

"uhh... It's Riku."

Master Riku, I am here to serve you."

Then Yuriko slowly drifted off to sleep.

Riku just walked back into the other room and layed down on the couch. He stayed up thinking about Yuriko. There was something about her that he just couldnt get out of his mind.

Finally, He fell asleep, wondering what the next day was going to be like.


	3. King Mickeys castle, and the test

Hi there, This is my third chap, and I would like thank all who have read the story this far! THANK YOU! and a special thanks to Cloudthesecond, you rock!

:..RIKU'S ISLAND..:

Yuriko opened her eyes. She remembered last night.  
Yuriko's thoughts_Why did he try to...kiss me..Ewwww  
_She quietly stood up, and walked into the next room where Riku and sora were peacefully sleeping.  
"My young masters are still sleeping. I should go out and get herbs to put on my wounds, so they will heal faster"  
She walked out side and gasped!

It was such a beautiful place. There were trees she had never seen before, and there were beautiful beach flowers everywhere. Riku lived on the beach, a good distance from the water. She stepped off the patio, onto the warm sand.  
"Oh look, these are just the fruits I need"  
She picked up a poupau fruit (me: sorry if I spelled it wrong) "These heal wounds fast."

"Did you also know, that if you share it with someone, you two will never drift apart."

Yuriko spun around quick with her key blade out.  
"Oh, its you master Riku." She put her weapon away.  
"When did you wake up master"  
"Look, don't call me master, just call me Riku"  
o-k mas... I mean Riku, when did you wake up"  
"Just now, sora is still sleeping."

There were dark clouds rolling in from the north.(Why the north? Me: cuz that's where Santa lives:3)

"That doesn't look to good, storms here are rough, we should get going."

Yuriko and Riku walked back to his house.  
When they were about 5 feet away, A whole bunch of heartless showed up. Yuriko's first thoughts were_Master Sora_!  
She dropped her fruit and ran towards the house fighting off heartless with her keyblade.  
"WOW, she's good, Maybe even better than I am!"

"Master Sora, I have to protect him!"

The front door wouldn't open, so she broke the glass of the window and jumped in.  
She saw that sora was fighting the heartless too.  
"Master"  
They fought off the heartless together, and then Yuriko grabbed his hand.  
"We have to go"  
Sora was confused about all of this, cuz he woke up to a bunch of heartless surrounding him, so he followed Yuriko.

"Yuriko, Sora, Follow me." Riku yelled at the top of his lungs. There was a lot of noise!  
Yuriko pulled sora along with her, while clearing a path of heartless with her keyblade.

After about ten min's of running, Riku finally stopped. There was a hand shape embedded in the wall.  
"This is a dead end, and the heartless have almost caught up!"

Riku quickly put his hand up to the hole, and the wall opened.  
"Quick, get inside"  
They all ran inside.  
Sora noticed yuriko was still holding his hand. He pulled it away and blushed.  
Yuriko hadn't noticed, but Riku did.  
Riku's Thoughts_Why did he blush, wait, why should I care, uh oh, I think im jealous, crap!_

The three of them sat around quietly, listening to the heartless out side looking for them. If they made one sound, the heartless might find them.  
Yuriko suddenly stood up.  
"WE have to go now"  
Suddenly, heartless started popping up in the cave.  
Yuriko used all of her strength to open a portal.  
"Get in guys"  
They all jumped into the portal, just before the heartless caught them.

:..KING MICKEY'S CASTLE:  
"Hey, I know this place!" Riku and sora said at the same time.  
"Hmmmm... why did the keyblade bring us here, I wanted to go to my safe Haven"  
"What do you mean Yuriko?"said sora.  
"I mean, I don't know where we are"  
"I do!" Said sora.  
"I do too." Said Riku

They both started walking, and Yuriko followed, and she had her keyblade out.  
"Put that thing away, were safe here"  
"O.k. master sora, I will."

After about 20 min's of walking, they came to stop at two huge wooden doors.

knock Knock Knock

"Coming, who is it"  
Soras thoughts_I know that voice  
_"Donald"  
"Sora"  
Yuriko's POV  
I wonder how they get these big doors to open. Oh look, there's a little door on the corner of the big door, I get it.  
Normal POV  
Donald and goofey jumped on sora to give him big a hug, the weight was too much, and sora fell over.  
Yuriko didn't know whether they were attacking him, or being nice to him. Just when she was about to get her keyblade out, she saw the smile on soras face and decided that these two weirdo's were o.k.

"Riku"  
Riku herd a familiar voice and a smile spread across his face.  
"Mickey"  
Mickey Ran and jumped into Riku's arms, and them Riku spun him around and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

While all of this was happening, Yuriko was standing behind them in the hall. They all walked in the big room, and caught up in the reunion, forgot all about poor Yuriko. She just stood there and sighed. Queen Minnie walked around the corner "Who are you?" Minnie said.  
"ummm... im with sora and Riku, but they seem to be busy, im o.k"  
"Oh you poor thing, did they forget you"  
"No, they're just happy to see their friends"  
"DONALD!" Screamed daisy.  
"MICKEY!" Screamed Minnie.

The door opened

"Yes." Said King Mickey, and he sounded kind of scared.  
"Did you just leave this poor girl out here all alone"  
"Oops, hehe, I didn't even know she was their, Honest."

"Yuriko!" Said sora and Riku at the same time.  
"Were sooo sorry, we didn't mean to leave you"  
"No, its o.k., master sora."

Mickey had caught what she had just said.  
"Why did you just call him master?"

Sora suddenly spoke.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Mickey, the heartless are back!"

"WHAT!" This was news to Mickey's ears.

Sora showed Mickey his keyblade.

"Yuriko, Show him yours too."

Yuriko made her's appear.

"WOW, That key blade is even more powerful than mine"  
"I was sent here to protect master sora from Kisho"

"Yuriko, could you do me a favor, and not call me master"  
"Oh, im sorry master,...oops I mean Sora. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." "NO, you didn't cause any trouble, im just not used to being called master"  
King Mickey interrupted their conversation.  
"Who is this Kisho?"

Yuriko then went into details telling Mickey everything. when she was done king Mickey said.  
"It looks like the war is not yet over with."

"Follow me."

Sora, Riku, Yuriko, Donald, and Goofey, all followed the king. They finally stopped when they had arrived at a plain door.

"You will all need training, there are new heartless, and you need to be taught how to handle them, by the best."

"Goofey, Donald, im afraid you cannot venture with sora this time, he has a new group to travel with."

with that said, king Mickey led Sora, Yuriko, And Riku, in through the door, and they came out in a room that had pictures of heartless on the walls, some of them were new, in fact, a lot of them were new.

"I would like you to meet your new teacher."

Mickey left the room (This is where my best friend heather in "I hope you like it)  
Standing just a few feet away was a very beautiful girl. sora and Riku blushed when they first saw her.

"hello, My full name is heather, but I want you to call me Hattie, miss Hattie"  
"Yes maim"  
sora and Riku seemed happy about getting this lesson.

"HI! my name is Yuriko, nice to meet you!" yuriko put her hand out to be shook, and smiled.

"nice to meet you too!" Said Miss Hattie.

All three of them studied for days on end until one day, Miss. Hattie said.  
"I think you are all ready to fight me and finish your training."

"Fight you, ha, you've got to be kidding, you look too delicate to be fighting." Riku said.  
"Fine, then you will be my first challenger."

Riku stepped into the ring.  
"I'd be happy too" he got into a fighting stance.  
"Oh, and you can use weapons."

Suddenly Miss. Hattie pulled out two katanas and ran towards Riku at an alarming speed. Riku pulled out his sword, and started off easy, but then started to realize that Miss. Hattie was really good!. After about 10 mins, Riku fell to the ground exhausted.

"You stayed in longer than any other student has! You've passed."

Riku stood up and bowed towards her.  
"Thank you, you were a worthy opponent, and I mean it!"

"Next!"

Sora stood up.  
"I'll go next!" he said as he smiled.

"O.k."

Sora stepped into the ring. He and Miss Hattie started their battle. Sora got hit once, and hit the ground, hard, but he got back up and tried to hit her again, but it was no use, she was too fast. it had been exactly 10 and a half min's and sora was down for the count.

"You pass too, your technique is great, but ask Riku for a few pointers if you want to get really good!"

"Thank you!" Sora bowed.

"Yay! Im next!"Yuriko yelled.

She stepped into the ring and got her key blade out. she was in a fighting stance ready to go.

"O.K., here we go" Miss Hattie said as she ran towards Yuriko at an alarming speed.

Yuriko used the same speed to get out of the way of her attack. Miss Hattie was astounded.  
"How did you avoid my attack? O.O."

"Don't talk while your in battle, it doesn't help."

Yuriko leaped at miss Hattie with at full speed.  
she barley dodged it and yuriko said.  
"I studied your fighting technique while you were fighting my friends, and realized that you use the same technique as me, only mine is more advanced!"

With that she charged miss Hattie again, she barley missed her.

An hour later...

Miss. Hattie and Yuriko had both been tired from fighting each other. Sora and Riku were wide eyed in the corner, cuz the whole the two girls were fighting, they were literally scrambling to get out of there way.

"You..hu.ha.hu.ha, are good."

"You.. hu.ha.hu.ha, are too."

They both said, out of breath.

"You've passed, and I was honored to fight you, Yuriko"

Yuriko bowed "Not once have I ever met my match in battle, that is, until I met you. thx, I had fun." Yuriko said as she smiled and, held up a peace sign with her two fingers.

Mickey had just walked into the room.  
"I hear you are ready, I will now show you what you have to do."

The three of them(Sora, Riku, and Yuriko) followed Mickey. When they stopped, they saw Donald and goofey standing by a weird door. apparently they were waiting for them, cuz they stayed in that spot until they got there.

It was a giant metallic door, and it had a huge crystal ball in the middle of it. They looked through it and saw that there were a lot, and I mean, A LOT, of heartless. They were all trying to get through the door.

"This, My friends, is the way to Halloween town. you must venture there and seal the keyholes up again, but this time, you will need both keyblades. For I have discovered that there are two keyholes that must be sealed now. Riku will travel with you for protection."

Riku stared at the Clear ball

"How do we get through the heartless?"

"Well, one person can go through the ball, and they have to destroy every single heartless, then the door will open, and then you three can begin your adventure"  
"I'll go." said Riku.  
But it was too late. Yuriko had already jumped through the ball to the other side.  
"NO!" sora screamed, and then tried to grab her, but he missed.

They all stood in amazement, even though Riku and Sora had seen her fight before, she was even faster and more graceful now.

even king Mickey wasn't aware of what she could do! she moved lightening fast.  
"WOW, That was a really powerful summoning spell, not even I can do that"  
"Who did she summon"  
They all stared is disbelief, there were now 7 other Yuriko's in the room!  
"That was the cloning spell!" king Mickey said, shocked.

After about 20 min's of waiting, the doors finally opened. Yuriko Stared at them and then fell to her knee's, using her keyblade to hold her up in a kneeling position.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while." she smiled weakly.

They all ran over to her.  
"That was amazing!" King Mickey said in amazement.

Sora hugged her"Thank goodness your alright"  
"Thanks sora."She smiled and then hugged him back.

Riku picked her up and then spun her around... "That was too kewl! you have to teach me"  
then he pulled her close, and hugged her.  
Riku's thoughts is _sora's giving me an evil glare, ha, he must be jealous_  
Riku set her down.  
"I've never gotten this much attention before, it feels nice"  
She then flashed the cutest smile.  
Sora blushed ,big time, and Riku just smiled back.

Donald and Goofey looked at sora, and then looked at each other.  
"Sora and Yuriko, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"FIRE!" sora blasted them with a fire spell.  
"Sorry" they both said in unison.

Yuriko started laughing.

"We should get going" Sora changed the subject quickly.

Every one said their goodbyes, then the three hero's got on the gummi ship.

"I want to drive." said sora.  
Then he saw that Riku got to sit by Yuriko in the back.  
"on second thought, I think Riku should drive, I bet he's good at it!"

"No sora, I've never driven one of these things before, you should do it!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
"I'll drive!" Yuriko jumped into the driver's seat.  
"Buckle up guys"  
"Have you ever even driven a gummi ship before!"said sora.

"Nope, I've never even seen or heard of one until now, This will be fun!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other. "Ahhhhh", they screamed as she blasted out of the gummi garage at full speed.

Halloween town! Here we come!" Yuriko said in a triumphant voice.

After a while, sora and Riku fell asleep. Sora's head was lying on Riku's Shoulder, and Riku's head was resting on sora's. Yuriko couldn't resist. She took a picture of them.

**BAM BOOM CRASH**

"Huh?" Sora and Riku jumped up, but were then restricted by their seatbelts.

**Pew Pew Pew**. Yuriko shot at the opposing ships. She had great maneuvering skills; the ship was barley damaged. Finally they arrive at their destination, Halloween town.

ha! this is sooo much fun. I still have to write copy a few chaps from quizilla, then I have to write the rest. thank you for reading, plzzzzzz review: gets on hands and knees: I'll put the next chap out tomorrow night!


	4. Halloween town, and Riku

RecaP: "We have arrived!" the three of them looked at their new adventure place. 

:..HALLOWEEN TOWN..:

An army of new heartless greeted them. Yuriko's eyes lit up as she fought.  
"HA HA HA, take that you filthy heartless."

"Sora"  
A tall skeleton guy walked out from behind a tree. Yuriko saw that sora was smiling, so she trusted him.

"Sora, the heartless are back and their different from the last time they were here!"

"What do you mean, different?"

"Well, now they can go inside houses. and places that used to be safe."

"oh no, that means that more ppl will have to leave there homes."

While they were talking, they didn't notice yuriko get gagged and stuffed into a bag. she also dropped her keyblade.  
Zero barked and they turned around.

"Where's Yuriko?"said sora

He picked her keyblade up off the floor.

Just then a girl walked out from behind a tree. "I think I might know where she went."

Sora and Riku could tell that she was a shy girl.

"What is your name?" asked sora.

"I-im Sandra"

The girl had dark brown short hair, and the top was dyed red(kind of like an emo style)  
She wore a kind of punk rock outfit.

"I saw a wiggling bag being carried in a bathtub over the moving hill."

"This is my daughter Sandra, I took her in when she was just a baby, cuz it was her mothers last request. and as you can see, she is human."

"kewl, you're lucky to have jack as a father." said Riku.

"Enough chitchat, we have to find yuriko!" said sora, he was really worried about yuriko.

Yuriko's POV  
_what is happening, and where am I  
_"hahaha, im going to use you as bait, to lure you friends here, and then Kisho will be proud of me, and he'll give me colossal power, Ha Ha Ha"

"sora and Riku will come to find me! and you'll be sorry!"

"My dear child, im expecting them to come, now its time for us to play a game, all you have to do, is have your legs and arms strapped down to this roulette wheel, then I'll spin it, and well, c how long you can spin until you pass out from the drugs I gave you!"

"What dru...AHHH" Then I felt a strong pain in left my arm, and when I looked over to c what it was, I saw a needle slowly being pulled out of my left arm.Soooo Sleepy **room goes black**.

Normal POV

"I was following oogie boogie one day, and he dropped this key, then he walked up to a tree, and it opened, then he walked inside it."

"Take us to this tree" said Riku.

They all followed Sandra to a weird deformed tree. there was a hole that looked like it had been eaten by an evil squirrel(don't ask).Sandra put the key in the hole and turned it. There was a bright flash and Sandra was tossed about three feet from the tree. jack ran over to her and she looked at sora and said.  
"go, now, before the portal closes up!"

"im going to stay with Sandra, you two go ahead"  
sora and Riku went through the portal and ended up in a dark room.

Then they saw yuriko unconscious on the roulette wheel.

"Yuriko!" said Riku.

"No." said sora

just when they tried to run to yuriko, two heartless grabbed them, and their weapons were out of reach.  
though sora still had yuriko's keyblade, he couldn't use it cuz of they way the heartless were holding him.  
A voice. dun dun dun.  
"YOU HAVE DONE WELL, OOGIE"

"thank you, Kisho"

Kisho appeared from out of the shadows.

"can I play with them now?"

"DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH SORA, JUST DON'T KILL HIM, I WILL DO THAT MYSELF, AND I DON'T NEED THE OTHER BOY, SO KILL HIM IF YOU WANT."

oogie walked over to yuriko and started to untie her.

"LEAVE HER HERE WITH ME!"

"Don't you touch her, or I'll kill you."said sora, holding his tears back.

Kisho walked over to yuriko, who was still unconscious, and passionatley kissed her on the lips.

"THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF WHAT IM GOING TO DO WITH HER."

"Get you filthy hands off of her, I swear I'll kill you."

Sora got loose and used both keyblades to cut Yuriko's shackles. she fell to the ground and then the heartless regained control of him.  
"Yuriko! you have to wake up, call your keyblade to your hand! plzzz yuriko, I don't want this freak to hurt you, YURIKO!"

sora screamed as he was dragged out of the room.

"YURIKO, wake up." screamed Riku. but she was still unconscious. Riku and sora were taken to a room where they had to fight oogie.

Yuriko's POV

_Uhhhh...ummm... where am I_

"SO, YOUR FINALLY AWAKE, IM GLAD, I WANT YOU TO BE UP TO SEE EVERYTHING THAT IM GOING TO DO TO YOU. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

oh no, im still weak from the tranquilizer that bastard gave me

"get away from me!"

Kisho picked me up off the floor, and to my surprise, he was being gentle. Then, he pinned me to the wall with his body.

"No. don't do that...mph..."

Kisho then started kissing me , roughly might I add, and against my will.

he broke the kiss and said...

"IS IT SO BAD TO LIKE YOU"

"Yes, Leave me alone, STOP!"

It was no use, I was weak and I didn't have my keyblade.

that's it! my keyblade! But where did it go?

POOF

"Yes," now he's gonna get it,"Awww, my poor keyblade wants a kiss too" yuriko was taunting him sarcastically.

"WHAT, NOOOOOO! HOW DID YOU GET THAT!"

"hahahaha, Kiss this, you bastard!"

WHAM

Riku's POV

Sora and me are getting our butts kicked because we can't concentrait on the battle. I sure hope Yuriko is alright.

Wait!her keyblade just disappeared from soras hand. Thank god.

Sora's smiling.That snot good,I like Yuriko, and I don't want her to fall for sora!

soras POV

YEAH, her keyblade is gone!

normal POV

BOOM

Kisho flew through the door and into oogie.

"Fiagra"

There was a giant fireball flying towards oogie and Kisho, but before it hit it's target, Kisho escaped through adarkness portal thing. Oogie was blown to pieces. bugs flew everywhere, and Oogie was destroyed.

then, there was a voice.

"FORGET ABOUT LIKEING YOU, IM JUST GOING TO KILL YOU!"

with that said, Kisho was gone.

"YURIKO!" sora started to run towards yuriko, but before he could get there, Riku had picked her up and spun her around, ending in long lasting hug.

"a-hem" sora was getting annoyed.

Riku put her down

"What did he do to you!"

sora asked yuriko, and then he was surprised when she ran into his arms and started crying.

"master sora, I was so scared, he was trying to kiss me and I couldn't do anything. Im sorry I couldn't be out here helping you!"

"no, don't be sorry, we handled Oogie just fine by ourselves, im sorry I couldn't help you, I don't like to see you hurt."

right when sora said that, yuriko stood up and stopped crying and showed no emotion.

"if you don't like it, then I'll stop."

"yuriko, I just want you to be yourself"

"ok, I guess I could try..."

"No, you WILL be yourself, agreed."

"agreed!"

she started to walk towards the ship.

"lets go, we have a long trip ahead of us if we want to get to the next world."

they all boarded the gummi ship.

Riku didn't want to drive because he wanted to sit with yuriko.

"Sora, why don't you drive, like I said before, I've never driven one of these."

sora didn't like the fact that Riku got to sit by yuriko but he agreed to do it, because yuriko had fallen asleep on the chair.

"threes no room for you Riku, maybe you should walk, and leave yuriko alone!" he was yelling

Riku pulled him out of the ship.

"don't wake her up! and besides, what makes you think she likes you."

"I never said she liked me, I just said I wanted you to leave her alone."

"you need to get you priorities straight sora, I like her, and I WILL not let you have her! I don't even want to talk to you anymore"

"shut up, and fight."

sora pulled out his keyblade, and Riku pulled out his sword.

just when they were about to fight, there was a big gust of wind, and the picture that yuriko took earlier, flew out of the ship and hit Riku in the face.

"ow"

"what is it?" said sora

"It's a picture of us!"

sora walked up to him and took it out of his hand.

"Riku?"

"yes, sora"

"im sorry"

"me too"

then they both climbed back onto the ship. Riku looked down at yuriko.

"kairi" he whispered.

Riku's thoughts

_I cant like yuriko, I like kairi, and she was worried about me. I guess I should let sora have yuriko, but he's going to need some help, he's so shy._

soras POV

I still don't want Riku around yuriko.

"Sora!"

"Huh?"

I turned around and saw that Riku had yuriko in his arms. oh how I wanted to smack him around with my keyblade.

"lay down!" Riku was treating me like a dog.

"why?"

"Just do it!"

so I laid down on the chair and he Laid yuriko down on top of me.

"What!"

he put his hands to his lips and smirked.

"shhh, she's sleeping."

and with that said, he hopped up into the pilot seat.

"What's with the change in attitude, Riku?"

"I've decided to stay loyal to kairi, and besides, yuriko likes you more."

Riku's POV

ha ha ha, he's blushing. I hit a week spot.

normal POV

BANG BOOM CRASH

"were falling"

"AHHHHHHH"

I think I'll end it right there! Thank you for reading. Plzzz Review and Recomed this story to ALL of your friends. I'll try to publish my stories a little faster since it's spring break. hehe ' until next time.


	5. A kiss, and a death wish

This is not the last chapter. lol, it's pretty awkward, and there is a weird change of events. I don't know if I even understand what's happening.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters!

RecaP: "Were Falling"

"AHHHHH"

:Unknown Place:

(Yuriko's POV)

huh, where am I? This place is weird, everything is so strange, yet familiar. Where are Sora and Riku?

"Sora, Riku, Where are you guys"

hmmm...no answer, well, they must have the gummi ship because I don't see it. I really hope there okay.

Hey! That cave looks...like something from a dream.

(normal POV)  
Yuriko cautiously walks into the cave and see's drawings on the wall.

"I wonder what these could mean, It's almost as if I can read them"  
Yuriko hears voices.

That's Riku's voice!

"Hey Sora"

"What is it Riku"

"Do you like Yuriko"

"No, Why would you say that, I never even wanted her hanging around, Your my best friend"

"Yeah, I never really liked her either"

(Yuriko's POV)

What? what are they talking about. W-well, I'm only his protector, It doesn't really matter, I guess I'll leave now.

But why do their words hurt so much?

(normal POV)

Yuriko has flash backs about all the fun times they had together.

She then run's out of the cave with tears in her eyes.

(Sora's POV)

What is this place? I've never seen anything like it. It's so beautiful. Haha, Maybe I'm dreaming.

Never mind that, I have to find Yuriko and Riku.

"Yuriko, Riku, where are you"

no answer. I'm sure Yuriko's with Riku, she'll be okay. Wait, her and Riku are alone.  
gasp, Unless...no no no, Sora, you have got to stop thinking like that.

A cave? hey, I hear Yuriko and Riku's voices!

(Normal POV)

Sora walks into cave and see's Riku Holding Yuriko.

"Guys"

"I love you Riku"

"And I love you too, Yuriko"

Riku leans down and kisses Yuriko on the lips.

Sora runs from cave

"NO! This can't be happening"

(Riku's POV)

"No! Sora, That's not really me"

ZAP

"Owww... Why are you doing this"

"BECAUSE, I WANT YURIKO, AND IF SHE LIKES SORA, THEN I CAN'T HAVE HER POWER"

"What do you mean by "Power"? "

"WELL, YOU SEE, A LONG TIME AGO, THERE WAS A RACE, THE MEZIANS, THAT MADE AND USED KEYBLADES. THEY WERE ALL POWERFUL, AND COULD HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD IF THEY WANTED TOO. MY FATHER, ANSEM, TRIED TO CONVINCE THEM OF THAT, BUT THEY WOULDN'T LISTEN. THEY WERE A PEACEFUL RACE. THAT SAME FEELING CAUSED THEIR DOWNFALL. ANSEM DECLARED WAR UPON THEM, BUT THEY REFUSED TO FIGHT, SO THEY WERE ALL KILLED. ONE LITTLE GIRL AND HER MOTHER WERE SPARED. HER MOTHER ESCAPED WITH HER, AND SHE, HER MOTHER, NOW LIVE'S ON THIS PLANET. YURIKO WAS TRAINED AT BIRTH TO FULFILL A PROPHECY. SHE WAS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH AND THEN DIE, FOR THE ONE WHO CAN WIELD THE KEYBLADE AND DOES NOT HAVE MEZIAN BLOOD. THAT "ONE" IS SORA. I HAVE TO KEEP THEM APART, AND IF I CAN GET HER TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME, I CAN KILL HER AND DESTROY THE PROPHECY. IF IT COMES TRUE, THE WORLDS WILL ALL BECOME UNITED, AND I BELIEVE THAT WILL START A NEVER ENDING WAR. SO YOU SEE, IM TRYING TO HELP THE WORLDS, SO YOU SHOULD JOIN ME AND HELP KEEP THEM AWAY FROM EACH OTHER"

"I refuse to help you. You don't now if the combining of the worlds will cause a war, there for you have no reason to keep them apart"

"BUT, YURIKO WILL SURELY DIE TRYING TO SAVE SORA, AND THEN HE WILL BE HEART BROKEN. YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN. FATE IS FATE, AND WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, WILL"

"I think I'm going to help them change fate, and to do that, I'll have to get out of here, and kick your ass"

ok, ok, im totally having writers block, and im going to stop there. You'll have to wait for the next chapter.  
Will Yuriko forgive the Sora and Riku? Will Sora forgive Riku when he see's him, or will he just try to kill him? Will Kisho escape? And why does that song sound so familiar?  
and just something to keep you thinking, someone dies in the next chap. it might be a main character, or it might just be a minor character! MUHAHAHAHA CLIFFY!


End file.
